Wyvern
by EliseoCano
Summary: Desde tiempos mitológicos, los wyverns han sido criaturas feroces, poderosas y violentas, que disfrutan mucho cada combate que tienen. El Wyvern contemporáneo ha encarnado en la forma de un hombre con instintos de bestia.


**Wyvern**

No había forma de tener un ambiente más hermosa esa noche. La brisa es refrescante y la vista panorámica que ofrece la entrada al Castillo Heinstein no podría ser mejor. Un espectáculo estelar que se deja ver gracias a un cielo limpio de nubes. Pero éste agradable escenario no es apreciado por los guardias del Castillo. Su atención se centra en las figuras de tres hombres que avanzan lentamente a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada. Aquellas personas visten sapuris, armaduras usadas por el ejército del dios Hades, caracterizadas por su brillante color negro, mostrando que pertenecen a la oscuridad.

—Mira, esos tres deben ser— menciona uno de los guardias a su camarada.  
—Es cierto, son aquellos traidores— contesta el otro guardia.  
—Me cuesta trabajo creer que antes hayan sido Caballeros de Athena—  
—Son unos miserables. Aceptaron traicionar a su diosa solo por tener la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo—  
—Bueno, al menos es una gran ventaja para nuestro ejército, ya que no sacrificamos hombres en combate—  
—Pero aún así, yo aún desconfío de esos tipos. Pienso que algo traman—

En eso, una voz grave y autoritaria interviene en la conversación.

—Yo también desconfío de esos sujetos— dice secamente aquel hombre.  
—Ah…..señor…—  
—Señor Radamanthys—

Se trata de Radamanthys de Wyvern, un Juez del Infierno, la categoría más alta entre los hombres del ejército de Hades, y de un nivel de poder muy elevado.

—Señor Radamanthys, ¿de verdad también cree que esos hombres no son de confianza?—pregunta uno de los soldados.  
—Por supuesto. Hace unas horas, unas basuras de guerreros llegaron a este Castillo. El señor Hades deposito en ellos su confianza, sin embargo fracasaron, y regresaron lloriqueando por una segunda oportunidad—  
—Es cierto, señor. Además, esos tipos eliminaron a varios guerreros como nosotros—  
—¡Hmph! No valían nada. Me hice cargo personalmente de acabar con ese par— dice con orgullo el Juez del Infierno.

Radamanthys avanza un poco, hasta que queda a las vista de aquellos tres hombres de lento andar.

A lo lejos, una de las tres personas se percata de que Radamanthys los espera en la entrada del Castillo.  
—Dinos Saga, ¿qué es lo que ves?— pregunta uno de los tres guerreros— ¿Por qué te detienes?—  
—Shura, espera un poco. Si no me equivoco, es un Juez del Infierno— contesta Saga.  
—¿Crees que nos dé problemas?— pregunta preocupado Camus, el tercer hombre que los acompañaba.  
—Es probable. Ese tipo no parece muy contento ahora que nos ha visto—

Los tres hombres apresuran un poco más el paso para llegar hasta la puerta principal del Castillo, ante la mirada despectiva del Juez del Infierno.

Finalmente, los renegados se encuentran frente a frente con Radamanthys, quien no deja de mirarlos detalladamente, como si los estuviera examinado. Al parecer, no terminan de convencerlo.

—¿Se supone que esa cosa es Athena?— dice el Juez, mientras señala un objeto que trae cargando entre sus brazos Saga. Parece ser un bulto, envuelto por una sábana blanca que permite ver unas cuantas manchas de sangre.  
Los tres guerreros evaden la pregunta de Radamanthys, y solo se quedan serios, una actitud poco agradable para el Juez, por lo que éste reacciona violentamente.  
—¡Estúpidos! ¡Les estoy haciendo una pregunta!— dice enfurecido Radamanthys, pero no obtiene respuesta, salvo la mirada retadora del ex caballero dorado de géminis.

—Bien, en vista de que no quieren responderme, tendré que verla con mis propios ojos— advierte el juez mientras intenta alcanzar con su brazo la carga que lleva Saga, sin embargo éste último se aferra a ella, demostrando que no planea soltarla.

—Nuestras órdenes son entregársela directamente al señor Hades, y nada más. No tenemos porque mostrártela a ti— contesta finalmente Saga, ante la sorpresa de Radamanthys.

—¿Están tratando de pasar por alto mi autoridad?— pregunta el juez, pero nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta por parte del trío.

—¡Pedazos de imbéciles! ¡No toleraré esa falta de respeto! ¡Unos perros como ustedes deberían estar agradecidos de que se les permitió regresar a la vida e incluso se les otorgó el honor de vestir sapuris! ¡Ahora voy a enseñarles a respetar a una de las máximas autoridades en el ejército de nuestro señor Hades!— grita Radamanthys estallando en furia, mientras levanta su puño en actitud amenazadora en contra de los tres renegados.

En unas cuantas milésimas de segundo, un pequeña corriente de aire congelado se forma en el brazo izquierdo de Camus, mientras que Shura hace que su mano derecha adquiera una forma de cuchilla, preparándose ambos guerreros para un posible ataque del Juez.

Es en ese momento que un recuerdo llega a la mente del Juez del Infierno. En una ocasión había desobedecido las órdenes directas de su amo Hades. Su imprudencia causó la muerte de más de una decena de espectros. Ante tal atrocidad, recibió el castigo de la señorita Pandora. La mente de Radamanthys no puede olvidar el dolor que sintió durante esos instantes que para él pareció una eternidad. Dolor compartido por la en ese entonces verdugo, la señorita Pandora, quien sentía una enorme pena en su corazón por causarle sufrimiento a uno de los tantos hombres fieles a su amado señor Hades. Momentos en los que un instrumento musical que regularmente brindaba placer auditivo y paz, estaba siendo usado como un arma sádica para castigar el mal comportamiento.

Lentamente, Radamanthys baja su brazo. Ha aprendido que sus acciones tienen consecuencias, y está decidido a, por lo menos ésta ocasión, acatar las órdenes de su amo al pie de la letra.

—Pasen de una buena vez— dice con resignación Radamanthys. Por otra parte, los tres caballeros renegados obedecen y pasan al lado del Juez. Saga voltea hacia atrás e intercambia miradas con Radamanthys. En los ojos de ambos puede verse una actitud retadora, pues en realidad son guerreros que buscan enfrentarse, medir sus habilidades uno en contra del otro, comprobar quien es el mejor. Pero Saga sigue su camino, y junto con Shura y Camus pasan por la Puerta Principal del Castillo, desapareciendo entre las sombras de éste.

—¡Vaya! Por un momento creí que los haría pedazos, señor Radamanthys— dice uno de los soldados que vigilan la entrada. Sin embargo, no obtiene respuesta. El puño derecho de Radamanthys tiembla ante la impotencia de no poder combatir a los 3 intrusos que dejó pasar. En su rostro se puede observar la personificación de la verdadera furia. Finalmente y sin poder contenerse libera un poderoso puñetazo contra una de las paredes del castillo, destruyéndola por completo.

—Se... señor Radamanthys—

—Iré a patrullar los alrededores— comenta más tranquilo el juez —Necesito una distracción—

Los soldado observan como Radamanthys se aleja de ellos, caminando hacia uno de los costados del castillo.

—Bueno, con el señor Radamanthys vigilando no habrá problema con esos tres— dice un de los soldados.  
—Oye, ¿Qué es eso?— se pregunta otro soldado al ver tres objetos luminosos, como si se tratara de estrellas fugaces, que viajan velozmente por el cielo. Estos cuerpos emiten un brillo como el Oro, y se desplazan tan rápido como la luz. Además, se acercan cada vez más al Castillo.

— ¡Ah!…. ¡Pero si es...!— alcanza a gritar uno de los súbditos de Hades, pero su frase es interrumpida cuando cientos de rayos luminosos atacan al soldado, destruyendo completamente tanto a él, como a aquellos que lo acompañaban. Un solo grito de batalla pudo escucharse en esos cuantos segundos:

—¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!—

Por su parte, Radamanthys detiene su patrullaje. Se ha percatado de la muerte de la gente a su cargo, y ha sentido 3 poderosos cosmos aterrizando en las afueras del castillo. La furia que sentía se ha desvanecido por completo. Toda aquella frustración y deseos de combatir han encontrado su chivo expiatorio en tres caballeros dorados que tuvieron la osadía de penetrar en territorio del señor Hades.

—Parece que han entrado unas ratas doradas— dice alegremente el Juez. Lo que comenzó como una ligera risa terminó en una estruendosa carcajada. Ahora sólo deberá satisfacer sus instintos por el combate, la pasión más grande que puede sentir un Wyvern.


End file.
